BABY IN A BOX!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Would you have thought it true, had a small child come up to you, and said with a smile so bright and sweet, a child have I with small hands and feet, for you I'll trust to keep. Full Summary Inside!    "
1. Delivery For, Mama To Be?

_**BABY-IN-A-BOX!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**Would you have thought it true, had a small child come up to you, and said with a smile so bright and sweet, a child have I with small hands and feet, for you I'll trust to keep.**

**On my birthday, I received a mysterious box outside of my home; a letter written in smooth curves, 'Watch over our little Tsukiko with love and tenderness. Love, Mama and Papa' to open that box and see a baby...I was only 12 years old...now what!**

**Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (It's been decided! ^.^)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Family**

**Rating: T – M (May contain Mature content in later chapters, probably not.)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Delivery for...Mama To-Be!**_

**-x-x-x-**

I am Kagome Higurashi, twelve years old! I lived at home with both my mama, grandpa and baby brother, Souta, but when Momma was offered a really nice paying job oversees we were all going to move. I had to plead to stay here in Japan, with my friends, and finally, with a lot of persuasion, my mother agreed, but only if she could choose at which friend I stayed. I hadn't thought she meant her friends were also a choice. She chose someone named Minamino, Shiori. So...I agreed, and now...

**-x-x-x-**

"These bags are heavy..." Kagome sighed, walking down the side walk with a backpack and two duffels. "They could have at least dropped me off." She frowned, sitting down on a nearby bench. She sighed once more, letting the bags fall so she could stretch her arms.

"Heya! Heya, Miss!"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked to see a little boy, six or seven years old, standing at her feet. He had black hair in messy spikes of all sorts and deep blue eyes. "Hi there, did you need something?"

"You wanna baby?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"I have a baby that I can deliver to your house tomorrow!" His large grin misled her drastically, laughing it off as a joke she smiled.

"Sure, why not. I'll expect the baby delivered tomorrow, It's my birthday tomorrow, you know, so make sure the box is done up with a bow too, kay!" Kagome laughed when he nodded enthusiastically. "What time should I expect this delivery?" She asked, enjoying the little game.

"Noon tomorrow."

"Alright then, " Kagome stood and picked her bags up. "See you noon tomorrow." Turning, she walked away.

"_No you wont...after tomorrow, the chances of us meeting again anytime soon, are none. Maybe...in the future."_

Kagome hadn't stopped thinking of that little boy during the entire time she was walking, _'Silly boy. I'm twelve, why even ask such an odd question. Maybe it's a game he plays with the girls or something. Well, whatever the reason...he wouldn't know where to deliver a box, real or not.'_ Kagome stopped in front of a nice Japanese two story home, walking through the gates to the front yard, she made her way to the front porch and, with a deep breath...she knocked. "M-Minamino-San?"

"_Coming!"_

"Hm?" Kagome frowned, _'That sounded more like a kid, not a friend of mama's.'_

"_Sorry,"_ The door opened, "Sorry it took so long, Higurashi-San." A boy a little older than herself, by maybe a year or two, stood before her, red hair tied back in a ponytail and a white apron on. He had green eyes that were seemingly endless as they stared right through her. "I am Minamino, Shuichi. Mother is at work but she should be pulling in any second —ah! There she is." He pointed behind her. Kagome turned in time to see a care pull into the driveway. Shuichi, Shiori's son, disappeared back into the house for one reason or another, leaving her there to wait on his mother.

"Oh, my goodness. Kagome, you have grown up so much since I last saw you. Just a baby, I could cradle you in my arms last time. Funny, how we live in the same city, yet it's been eleven years since we last saw each other. Come in, come in."

Kagome hadn't recognized her, but with close examination, the woman with long brown hair to her midsection, doe brown eyes and the soft pale complexion...she looked stunningly similar to that of the teenager in her mama's photo book as a school girl, strikingly so, in fact. Kagome knew that had the woman had hair cut to her shoulders, and was a little shorter and dressed in a school uniform, she'd be a replica. Yes, this was her mothers' school friend back in the 5th grade...and others too, no doubt. She followed Shiori inside, helping with one of the bags the woman had, while still carrying her own luggage. "Uh...I'm sorry about this sudden favor for Mama,"

"Oh, nonsense!" She smiled, placing three bags down and taking the one Kagome had carried, putting them all on the kitchen island. "I'm happy to take you in. I was informed that you'd be staying with us for a few years. We look forward to your stay." She took one of the duffels and took Kagome up stairs and down the hall where two rooms were, one across from the other; the sound of vacuuming coming from the left. "Alright, so, Shuichi is on the left, if you ever need anything, yours is on the right. I am downstairs, I like being near the door, you know, in case something happens."

"I understand."

"Good, good." She knocked on Shuichi's door and the vacuum stopped, seconds later the door opened. "Shuichi dear, do you think you could help Kagome here set up her room?"

"Oh no, I-I don't have much that I brought with me, and it won't take me long at all to —"

"Sure mother," He said, stopping Kagome mid sentence.

"Thank you dear. I'll start preparing dinner." She handed Kagome's other duffel to him and took off down stairs.

Now, in Kagome's mind, boy's often pretended to be the most kind, polite sons known to man...when in front of their mothers. So, it goes without say that she would think he'd give her back her duffel bag and let her do up her room without help. No, not so much. He walked across the hall to her new room, opened the door for her and waited patiently.

She stared in awe at his mannerisms, not knowing if it was a show or the truth.

She stepped within her room and he closed the door behind them, immediately she was on guard. Bullies often bullied away from prying eyes.

"The sheets and comforter are in the dryer, I thought you may want them crisp for tonight, since it get's pretty cold during the night."

She waited,

"I'll help you put your bed together after dinner."

Waited and waited,

"Oh yeah, since you'll be staying here,"

'_Here it comes! The ground rules! "I'm in charge around here and don't you forget it!" or "If you're going to live here, you will start doing as I say!".'_

"Kagome?"

"...huh?"

"Oh, you seemed to have drifted off into thought. I do that too sometimes. I said, since you'll be staying here, we will be attending the same school. You are a year below me, but we will still see each other while at school. I leave around six in the morning, so I can drop of the grocery list at the grocer's and still get to school before seven so that I can get set up for classes. If you are up when I get up, I'll walk with you to school, if you don't mind the detour, of course."

The entire time he's saying this, he's unpacking pictures from the duffel bag with her actual _stuff_ and not clothes. She had her clothes clutched _tightly_ behind her back in _both_ hands. She took a better look at him and noted how genuine he really was. "Y-yeah, that would be great. Thanks." She smiled, blushing slightly at the thought of walking together to school with such a cute boy. "Um, you were cleaning, so why don't you let me take of the rest in here."

He pulled out a picture of her at six, holding her new born baby brother. "It's really no problem. I'm almost done anyways." He placed the picture on the side table next to her bed and smiled. "How old is your brother? Six now, right?"

"Ah, yes. His birthday is in another four months."

"Yours?"

"...mm, tomorrow."

He stopped placing the pictures on shelves and turned to her. "You won't be spending it with your parent's this year. You must be sad about that."

"No, not really." Kagome moved to the dresser and started unpacking her clothes into different drawers. "Mama has an important job in America, so I understand why Mama won't be with me. Also, I decided to stay, so it's me who chose to be alone for my birthday."

She continued putting her stuff away, neither speaking again until they were finished.

"I'll be in my room if you need me. Mom should be done with dinner soon though, so keep your ears open for when she calls us."

Kagome nodded and sighed once the door shut. Moving to her new bed, she fell back on it, letting herself lay there silently. Another few minutes passed before she heard Shiori call up the stairs for her and Shuichi. She was so tired, she wasn't sure she wanted to eat, but not wanting to seem rude, she stood and left the confines of her room, turning the light off and shutting the door behind her.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome?"

She looked to see Shuichi shutting his door.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You've had a long day, I'm sure."

"Well, not really. You know, Mama and me, we used to live on a shrine. This old lady there, she taught me magic back then."

Shuichi laughed as they made their way downstairs. "Magic? Like what, pulling rabbits out of top hats?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, she called it purification." She didn't notice him suddenly stiffen behind her. "But, I wasn't very good at that stuff. You know, I only ever made my hands glow pink four times out of five years, hehe. She told me I should stick with gym and science."

Shuichi relaxed considerably and continued as if the subject had never been brought up. "So you like gym and science?"

"I love gym, and it isn't so much that I like science...than it is I understand science. It makes more since to me than all of that Demonology stuff the old lady used to spout."

"Tell me, was this old lady a master martial artist?"

"Hmm?" She frowned, "Let me think...you know what, I think she did mention something like that about something like that."

A sweat drop appeared behind Shuichi's head, "I see."

She turned to face him as they enter the dinning room. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason, I've just heard stories about a martial artist who is into demonology and happens to be...old..." Shuichi mentally kicked himself.

"Oh,"

"Sit down you two, dinner is ready." Shiori said, setting the table. A bowl of teriyaki chicken and rice was centered on the table; a bowl of mixed fruits was next to it, a glaze over it. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Tea for me, mother."

"Kagome? We have tea, sprite, orange juice, and Ramune."

"Tea, if that's alright."

"Yes, yes."

Kagome smiled, it wouldn't be bad at all. She had been worried over nothing.

"Ah! I forgot to mention this, Shuichi and you will be here by yourselves for a week while I'm on a business trip. I found out only a while ago, but I called Rai and explained that Shuichi dear will be able to watch over you while I'm away."

Kagome felt her heart stop; being alone...with a boy...in a house...alone!

'_Mama, COME BACK FOR ME!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Tell me what you guys think, kay! Please Read and Review, the next chapter of my King of hell fic is already in progress, and it will be much longer than those others, which is why it's taking so long. ^_^''**


	2. Delivery Day!

_**BABY-IN-A-BOX!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**Would you have thought it true, had a small child come up to you, and said with a smile so bright and sweet, a child have I with small hands and feet, for you I'll trust to keep.**

**On my birthday, I received a mysterious box outside of my home; a letter written in smooth curves, 'Watch over our little Tsukiko with love and tenderness. Love, Mama and Papa' to open that box and see a baby...I was only 12 years old...now what!**

**Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

**Pairing: ****Kagome****... (It's been decided! ^.^)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Family**

**Rating: T – M (May contain Mature content in later chapters, probably not.)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Delivery Day!**_

_**Shuichi: "When **__**Push Comes to Shove**__**!"**_

_**Kagome: "BUT I DON'T WANNA HAVE A BABY!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

I am Kagome Higurashi, twelve years old. Okay, I'm not really twelve, but why can't I say that, I'm turning twelve tomorrow, right? Well, I just found out that Shiori is going to be gone for a week, and she's leaving tomorrow morning at the same time Shuichi and I are. Say, it's not weird to be afraid of being alone with a boy you just met for a whole week, is it? No! Of course it isn't! It's perfectly rational! I mean, I don't know him, and he's cute, ah...but that has nothing to do with it! He's...a boy, and older, by a couple years, and...I don't know, he's different...almost feels like...he's...AHRG~! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

**(5:22 A.M)**

Kagome stumbled out of bed and trudged tiredly to the alarm that she'd purposely placed across the room on the dresser to get herself up. She grabbed her uniform from the hanger and was quick to change outfits, yawning all the while. A soft knock came from her door; adjusting her red pleated skirt and red uniform top, buttoning each and every one of the six gold buttons before fixing her collar up. She opened the door to see a smiling Shuichi dressed and ready for school.

"When you are ready, you should come down stairs and grab a bite to eat; breakfast has been made."

Kagome nodded, looking at his uniform, she held back a chuckle. _'The guys have to wear pink?'_ She smiled, "I'll be down in a few. I just need to get my socks and shoes on and I'm ready. Oh, did I leave my bag downstairs?"

He nodded, "Yes, mother moved all of your stuff neatly into a smaller book bag, that way you can tote it around easier."

"Is she still here?"

Again he nodded, "But only for another thirty minutes, then she'll start heading out."

Kagome ran back into her room and pulled on her knee high socks and slipped her black silver buckle shoes on before running past Shuichi, her door shutting behind her. Shuichi chuckled and opened the door back up and flipped the light switch off before shutting the door once more. _'.'_ He walked down stairs to find his mother laughing at a blushing Kagome.

"Oh, Shuichi dear, you missed the cutest expression ever!"

Kagome brought her hands up to her cherry cheeks and tried to hide her face from Shuichi who was smiling so naturally and soothingly.

"Now, now, enough of this; go eat, both of you." She said, ushering the two off to the table. Kagome ate in relative silence before standing, watching Shiori gather the last of the things she needed before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Are you left here alone...often?" Kagome asked. Grabbing her book bag and pulling it over her shoulders.

"Oh, not really. This is actually random, considering...I'm usually the one who takes off or pulls a disappearing act."

Kagome frowned at that. _'A delinquent...maybe?'_

"Oh, mind you, I do keep in touch with my mother on my little escapades." He grabbed his own book bag and held it under his arm.

"What kind...of escapades?"

"Oh! Nothing really, just a few friends dragging me off every now and then...who knows, you may meet them." He smiled.

"Oh...well...if they are anything like you, they must be wonderful." Kagome took off outside with Shuichi right behind her. He turned back and locked up before catching up to Kagome.

"I guess they must not be all that wonderful, considering the fact that they are nothing like me."

Kagome laughed, "That didn't sound very nice, Shuichi. Are you showing me that you are mean?"

It was his turn to laugh, "Oh no, you misunderstand. They aren't like me, but in their own rights, they are good people. Some are disagreeable, but when it comes down to it they are loyal and honest friends."

"I see, so then...they are like you. Maybe not disagreeable, but you do seem loyal and honest."

"I'm honored you think so, but I must disagree; I can't say I would help someone for friendship or kind words. I believe I would probably choose a logical fight over a loyal one."

"I wouldn't. In a heartbeat or faster, I'd be at my friends' side even if it meant I would get hurt."

"Oh? And what if it meant death?" His voice suddenly distant.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean." Kagome had a sudden feel of nervousness take over her.

Shuichi blocked her path and she stood there, staring at him, fidgeting with her fingers. "If someone held your friends life, and said, that for your life, they would let your friend go. What would you do? Would you even think about whether there was another was around death?"

"I...Shuichi, you're scaring me!" She shut her eyes tightly, dropping into a crouching position as her trembling hands wound tightly around her knees.

"...sorry about that, Kagome." His voice soft again; he crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder, watching her look up at him. "Sorry, let's go. I have to drop this off still." He said, holding his hand out for her to take.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but smiled, pushing back her nervousness and taking his hand. He pulled her up and held her hand as they continued to the store.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, the day was so slow and it was finally lunch time. She hadn't really talked with anyone, but a few girls had been staring at her strangely since she got to school with Shuichi.

She sat down on a school bench and opened her bento. Shuichi had made it this morning for her. "Hi there!" Kagome looked up and her eyes widened; the same little boy from yesterday with black messy spikes and deep blue eyes, stood right in front of her. "I delivered the baby!"

"EHHHH!" Kagome stood so fast that her food fell from her lap. Catching the attention of a few bystanders and students, she faced the boy, "You left the baby where?" No longer was she paying attention to anyone around her, not even noticing that Shuichi now stood behind her.

"At your present home. The baby awaits you...at your present home."

"..." She left in a run towards Shuichi's home with him staring at the boy in a cold calculating glare.

"Won't you follow, Kurama?" The child smirked before jumping away and out of sight; Shuichi sighed before following after Kagome, a bunch of girl glaring at the retreating back of both Kagome and Shuichi.

"Stupid girl has blinded our Shuichi!"

"Let's teach her who she is and who he belongs too!"

"Yeah, we should get rid of her before it's too late and she taints him!"

"Calm down ladies, we will deal with her later...for now, maybe we should see to it that...Shuichi...knows who he belongs to."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stopped at the sight of a box too small for a baby, something the size of a jewelry box, for a set, necklace, earrings and bracelets. It could fit a CD or a small book.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Shuichi standing behind her; "S-sorry about that. I thought..."

He moved to her side, "Open it up, and see what's inside."

Kagome stared curiously at the small box on the porch and stepped up to it. Bending forward, she picked it up and smiled at the blue boy on the box. _'Silly boy.'_ She untied the ribbon and removed the lid of the box. A small mirror resided within it; a handheld that was black on the back, trimmed in red was the kanji for demon.

"Kagome let me see that."

She frowned and shook her head no, "Why?" Holding it to her chest, the idea that someone would take it plagued her mind. A sudden spark jolted her to reality for a moment and she looked down to see the mirror shining bright yellow. She looked inside it, vaguely aware of Shuichi calling her name and trying to pry her fingers from the reflecting object. Something forming within the mirror began to slowly materialize, leaving the confines of the mirror. "...B-baby." She caught the infant and dropped the mirror which was quickly caught by Shuichi's fast hands.

"_Kag—me,"_ A mature, gentle voice, messed up only by static, could be heard from the static filled image in the mirror. _"Kago—e, c—n you hea— me?"_

"...Me? Kagome?"

"_Good! Yo— —re there! Please ta—e care of T—iko! Someth—g ter—ble has o—urred here, — can't pr—ect her here! —ease, pleas— wa—ch over he—!"_

"W-who is this?"

"_I am L—dy Tai— of the —tern lands, and s— is the youn— Prin—ss. Ah! Ka—e, there i— no mo— t—me! Goo— —ye and Good —uck! Unt—l we can —eak again!"_

The silence was heavy in the air; the mirror was no longer showing static, but Shuichi's reflection. Kagome held the baby, a little girl with black hair in waves to her ears, the eye color unknown as the child was sleeping peacefully in Kagome's slack hold embrace. "But...I don't know...how..." Kagome dropped to her knees, holding the child closely to her, "...how to take care...of a baby! Shuichi! Shuichi, what do I do? I'm twelve; I've never had to watch over babies before, not even Souta! I mean, yeah, occasionally I would help Mama with Souta, but never by myself!"

Shuichi frowned, the scent coming from the baby was that of a Hanyou or... "I think it would be wise to call it a day for now. I'm going to head back to school and get our bags, you stay here and...watch over the...baby. Also, I have a babysitter in mind, if you don't mind trusting one of my own friends who...no longer goes to school...to watch over her, only while we are at school, that is, unless of course you plan to walk around with the baby in your arms or on your back."

"...Tsukiko..."

He looked back at her, halfway down his porch. "I'm sorry?"

"Her name..." She held out a small folded piece of paper with a few words written on it, on the front was _**Kagome**_in neat cursive handwriting. "Her name is Tsukiko."

Shuichi took the paper, reading over the neat writing he sighed.

_**Watch over our little Tsukiko with love and tenderness. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Mama and Papa**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! Please Read and Review! Sankyu!**


	3. Day One: The Babysitter!

_**BABY-IN-A-BOX!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**Would you have thought it true, had a small child come up to you, and said with a smile so bright and sweet, a child have I with small hands and feet, for you I'll trust to keep.**

**On my birthday, I received a mysterious box outside of my home; a letter written in smooth curves, 'Watch over our little Tsukiko with love and tenderness. Love, Mama and Papa' to open that box and see a baby...I was only 12 years old...now what!**

**Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (It's been decided! ^.^)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Family**

**Rating: T – M (May contain Mature content in later chapters, probably not.)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Day One: The Babysitter**_

_**Shuichi: "Now, now; don't worry so much."**_

_**Kagome: "HE COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE A LICENSED BABYSITTER!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

_I am officially twelve today, but how am I, as a twelve year old, supposed to take care of a baby girl! I myself am still just a kid, now I have to watch one too! And if that isn't enough, I'm trusting a stranger, albeit, friend of Shuichi's, with Tsukiko. WHO GIVES A BABY ─and such a cute one at that─ TO A COMPLETE STRANGER! So tomorrow is my second day at school, and I'll be meeting this new babysitter before school...I DON'T WANT TO TRUST SOME RANDOME PERSON WITH HER!_

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

**(5:22 A.M)**

Kagome stumbled out of bed and trudged tiredly to the alarm across the room on the dresser to get herself up. She grabbed her uniform from the hanger and was quick to change outfits, yawning all the while. A soft knock came from her door; adjusting her red pleated skirt and red uniform top, buttoning each and every one of the six gold buttons before fixing her collar up. She opened the door to see a smiling Shuichi dressed and ready for school. In his arms was Tsukiko who was fast asleep. She blinked, looked up, blinked again and cried mentally.

"It wasn't a dream..."

"No, I'm afraid not." Shuichi smiled, "Shall we head downstairs and fix a quick breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry..." She sighed, watching him maneuver the child awkwardly with his bag under his other arm. She took the baby from him, remembering how her mother had told her to hold her brother long ago. She placed the baby's head on her shoulder and smiled. The baby girl had silver white hair in a pixie type cut above her ears, and yesterday they discovered she had golden amber eyes. "Let's just see this friend of yours. I want to get this over with and make it to Saturday as soon as possible."

"Understood, I'll carry your bag."

"..." Kagome nodded, still tired over yesterday's happenings. She let her mind wander;

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Last Night**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome sat with the little baby sitting before her, staring at her in wonder with golden amber orbs. The baby fell backwards and stared up at the ceiling, her hands moved out in front of her, reaching for the light. Shuichi dimmed it so not to harm the baby's eyes._

"_Shuichi, what do I do? __I've never had a baby, and today I got one for my birthday..."_

"_Well, to be perfectly honest, I've never had a baby myself, so I wouldn't know. I'll help with what I can, but for whatever mistakes I may make in the future, forgive me."_

"_I ask the same of you. What happens when your mom comes back?"_

"_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."_

"_Right," She lay down next to the baby and watched the baby roll over, lifting her head in a bobbing motion, then smiling. "You have really pretty eyes..."_

"_...ah..." The little girl gurgled and giggled. "BaBa!" She cried, giggling cutely as she clapped her hands._

"_Hm?"_

"_She likes you, or so it would seem."_

"_Hey Shuichi...why do you speak so proper and such? You're a kid like me, but you talk as if you were an adult...at a tea party."_

"_Oh my," He laughed halfheartedly. "I'm sure that isn't a complement."_

"_You'd be right about that. It's weird for a guy to speak so calmly and...Poise...elegantly and such."_

"_I never really paid that much attention to how I speak."_

"_Mm," Kagome stood up and picked the little girl up, she sighed, "I'm tired already,"_

"_Go to sleep Kagome, I'll watch her for the night and we'll just trade, alright."_

"_Okay," She handed the girl to him and made her way to the stairs, glancing back to see him staring at the baby curiously; the same curious look in the baby's eyes as she stared back._

"_I suppose, bedtime for you is about this time too...huh. Well, its eight thirty, I will tell Hiei I need to talk with him in the morning...let's hope this goes accordingly."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Walking down the street, Kagome, Shuichi and the smaller addition, Tsukiko, made their way to the market to drop off the grocery list and meet this _babysitter_ that Shuichi spoke of. It wasn't long till we were both standing in front of the grocer.

"Where is he?"

"Hm...He's here." Shuichi turned and Kagome did so too, looking around, she saw a kid a little smaller than herself leaning against the brick wall of the grocery store.

"That kids younger than we are!"

"Ah! Heh, no, Kagome I can assure you, he's older than you, a little younger than myself, but very well capable of taking care of the little girl." He noted the cold glare his friend was giving Kagome and sighed. "Hiei, come over here for a moment. I need to ask a favor of you."

"What's wrong fox, can't say it from where you are."

"I'd rather you not be too far away. In case I need to keep you from running."

"You think you can?"

Kagome didn't know if she had blinked and he had just walked there while her eyes were shut, for an abnormally long time, or if she had just watched him reappear magically before them, but she knew that he was unusually fast for a human.

"I'd rather not have to."

"...you two going to talk about why we're here anytime soon? Some of us have morning duty today." She sparked a little and jumped at the sudden pink that had sparked around her; both boys staring at her cautiously.

"Right, Hiei, we need you to watch over someone for us."

"Here," Kagome handed the baby to him, his hands moved immediately to grab the object that was thrust, carefully, into his chest. "If Shuichi trusts you, I'll trust you...but Kami be with you if you even think of hurting her!"

"Fox, you had better tell your wench to hold her tongue."

"She isn't a wen─"

"ICK! What do you mean _his_!"

Both boys stared at her curiously, Kurama a little insulted, Hiei slightly amused by which word she hated most in his comment.

"Shuichi's...is Shuichi! I couldn't like him! He's...he's..." She was quickly becoming flustered. "HE'S A BOY! I'VE NEVER EVEN HAD A BOYFRIEND! IT'S SCARY, BOY'S ARE SCARY, AND DATING IS SCARY!"

"I see, and for a second I thought she was insulting me. It's much more reassuring to know that she doesn't like me because I'm a guy."

"I believe the word was _'boy'_ fox."

"Hm, so can you watch her for Kagome?"

"Why for me?"

Shuichi smiled, "It's your birthday present."

"TSUKIKO! Her name is Tsu-ki-ko!" She snapped. "How would you like me to call you...pink shirt boy?"

He sweat dropped at the choice of name, "That would be a little redundant, don't you think?"

"...the point is, _she_ has a name."

She glanced over Hiei and caught his eyes, her cheeks flushed slightly as she turned and stormed off.

"_**Baba!"**_

Kagome's head turned and she looked over her shoulder to see the baby calling out, her arms outstretched to her. Kagome's eyes widened, "I'm Baba?"

"_**Baba~!"**_

Shuichi sighed, pulling Kagome away from the crying baby as he dropped off the list at the grocer and dragged her to school.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei looked at the child forced into his arms and sighed; he would never live this down if the detective or monkey for brains ever found out. He chose to avoid contact with anyone until Kurama and his _friend_ got out of school. In other words, he'd hang out in his trees till he was needed. How hard could it be to watch a baby anyway? Right...?

"..." He held the baby arms length away from him two hours later, waiting outside of Genkai's shrine. She, even as a human, would smell this stench of this child's excrements, not to mention she'd hear the child. It was practically wearing it's bodily waste!

"What the hell is going on out here!" She slammed her door open and glared, raising a brow at Hiei who stood mimicking her glare with the baby out in front of him. "What the hell is that?"

"A baby you old hag, surely you've cared for a few in your past."

"Do I look like I own a daycare? Get off of my property, you are making my yard smell! Take it to Koenma, he's a baby, he'll know what to do with it."

Hiei thought about it before deciding to go with that. "Call him, tell him to open a portal."

"Anything to get your ass off my lawn,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome couldn't help but wonder how Tsukiko was doing. She wasn't going to tell Shuichi this, but after school today, she was going to go look for a part-time job so that she could get baby supplies and such. She wasn't sure how she would pull off watching a kid, going to school and working, but...she would figure something out, she had to.

"Miss. Higurashi!" The teacher snapped, causing her to jump and pulling her from any thoughts that had plagued her mind only seconds ago. "I don't know what has you so distracted, but if you could, keep your attention on the lesson for another ten minutes. My boring class won't last much longer."

Kagome smiled apologetically and despite her scolding, her mind wandered back to the previous thought that had been clinging to her for dear life since she left the baby girl with _Hiei_.

By the end of class, Kagome was walking out of the classroom towards Shuichi's room, but she was surprised to hear his voice coming from the stairwell. _"─must insist that you cease your─"_

"Shuichi?" Kagome called as she entered the stairwell.

"SEE!"

Kagome looked to see a few girls standing around Shuichi, each with their own _unique_ glare directed at her.

"She's a whore Shuichi! We just want to protect you from that slutty bitch! Please!"

"..." Shuichi's eyes hardened, and Kagome, though she herself was pissed at the names she had just been called, was worried about the safety of the girls who stood in direct path of Shuichi's fury, which Kagome had yet to see. "You will stop following me, and Kagome. You will stop bothering both of us, and if I so much as see, smell or hear you anywhere around me, I will make sure each of you experience severe mental and physical pain that is well beyond your imagination. Now leave!"

Kagome stepped up to him as the girls ran past her in fear and terror, putting their initial goal on a hiatus until they got up the guts to try again. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and noticed a silver hair in his fiery red hair. She brought her hand up and to the silver strand before pulling, a shocked gasp sounded and he turned to stare in surprise. "You were going gray...sorry."

"N-no, it's fine, but are you sure it was...gray?"

"Yeah I'm posi─..." She stared at the strand of red hair in her hand. "Did I pull the wrong one? I'm sure it was like silvery or something!"

"Maybe a light reflected oddly on it,"

"...maybe," She frowned, letting the hair drift out of her hand elsewhere, "So what was all of that about?"

"Ah, nothing you need to worry yourself over. My...fan club...was informing me of fan rights. Apparently..." He turned to face her, "I'm not allowed..." He moved closer, "to be near..." arm on the wall next to Kagome, "you."

"O-oh...Um...I have...to go. Class starts soon, you know...and I wouldn't want to be late, or the teacher may g-get mad." She turns away, still muttering about being late to class, red staining her cheeks as she tried not to trip over her own feet.

Shuichi smiled, "At least I know she's attracted to me. I was a little worried with that earlier comment." He controlled his features into his more calculating look, returning into the hall where he made his way to his next class.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Not as long, or at least...I don't think it is...as my other chapters, but it's a new chapter. Next story to be updated is King of Hell: Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden! Hope you guys enjoy! Please Review! PLEASE REGARD ME KINDLY! **

***Bows Respectfully***

**Me: Until next time! ^_^''**


	4. Where's The Baby!

_**BABY-IN-A-BOX!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**Would you have thought it true, had a small child come up to you, and said with a smile so bright and sweet, a child have I with small hands and feet, for you I'll trust to keep.**

**On my birthday, I received a mysterious box outside of my home; a letter written in smooth curves, 'Watch over our little Tsukiko with love and tenderness. Love, Mama and Papa' to open that box and see a baby...I was only 12 years old...now what!**

**Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (It's been decided! ^.^)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Family**

**Rating: T – M (May contain Mature content in later chapters, probably not.)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Day One: Where's the Baby!?**_

_**Kagome: I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE COULD TRUST HIM!**_

_**Shuichi: I thought we could...**_

_**Hiei: Don't blame me, Fox; I don't take care of Baby's.**_

_**Kagome: WELL THEN YOU HAD BETTER START!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_School is finally over, and so far, all I've learned is that I have about four hours worth of homework on lessons I didn't hear due to my mind wandering every other second. I can't wait to see Tsukiko; I just need to know that she's okay! I'm sure I can trust that Hiei guy, if Shuichi say's I can, but that doesn't make me worry any less. Oh Hiei...hurry up and bring back that golden eyed cherub~!_

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, are you leaving already?"

Kagome turned and smiled, placing her bag strap over her shoulder, she nodded to one of the few girls who had befriended her during one of her classes. "Yeah, I have to watch a baby after school."

"...E-eh!?"

She didn't stay long enough to listen to what was about to be said, instead, she ran towards the stairs where she saw Shuichi walking down the steps. "Shuichi!"

"Kagome," He smiled, "How was your day?"

"Annoying! I couldn't concentrate at all..." They made there way out of school and back to home, "Is he going to be waiting there for us?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, he should be there."

"Should be?"

Shuichi smiled, "Sorry, he will be,"

Kagome sighed, following after her new red-haired housemate; they made it home to find that their _nanny_ wasn't in fact there. He was very much _not_ there.

**- x-x-x-**

Hiei was sitting in a tree near the outskirts of Tokyo, sleeping peacefully as he hadn't much else to do. It was in this peaceful moment that a voice woke him with mild irritation.

'_**I sincerely hope you have a reason for not being here.'**_

'_And where exactly is 'here' fox?'_

'_**My house...Kagome is going frantic, where is the baby?'**_

'_...'_

'_**Tell me you have her,'**_

'_I can see her,' _He could, with his Jagan eye, he could see her anywhere without having to be there.

'_**So she's with you?'**_

'_Not physically.'_

'_**Then get her, and bring her here!'**_

Clearly that was the end of the discussion, as Hiei growled and jumped out of the tree before pulling out his compact. "Botan, open up a portal."

"_Hiei?"_

"Open the damn portal reaper!"

"_Ah, touchy!"_

**-x-x-x-**

Kurama smiled in humor as Kagome waited at the front door for Hiei to make his way to the house.

"He's on his way, Kagome. He was just running around the city to pass the time. It might take a while to get here, but he'll be here."

Kagome opened the door and slammed it shut behind her as she sat down on the front porch. She stayed there for nearly fifteen minutes when something formed in front of her. _"...what?"_ She watched Hiei step out of the swirling vortex and immediately went to rubbing at her eyes. Surely this wasn't real...

"Ningen, take your infant, and leave me be."

"...ah..." she looked at the little girl she now held and turned to Hiei who was turning to walk off. She watched him take off to a tree and called out to him. "Please wait!"

He stopped on the branch he now stood on, hand on the trunk of the tree as he looked down at her as she ran up to him. "I won't watch her, if you are so desperate for a sitter, ask Koenma."

"...I...don't know who that is. Please, tell me...what are you? You aren't human, are you?"

"...do you honestly not know? Perhaps you are even unaware of the fox living in the house with you."

"The fox...?"

"I see." Hiei jumped sown and stood right in front of her, "Ningen, you are too easily fooled by your surroundings, and too easily do you trust those around you."

Kagome took a small step forward, "...Should I not trust you?"

"No,"

"Why?"

She watched a smirk form on his face, a for a moment, she contemplated running back inside to Shuichi, but the fox comment still had her slightly baffled.

"Because I could kill you."

"Could...but won't."

"Don't be so sure."

That was it, he was gone. Kagome sat down and sighed, holding the baby girl to her chest, she took note of the white scarf wrapped warmly around the baby and smiled. _'...I can trust you.'_

'_**Foolish Ningen,'**_

Kagome jumped and looked around, not seeing him anywhere, she ran inside and locked the door behind her. "Shuichi! Ts-Tsukiko is back...your friend left."

"Did he say anything?"

"...nothing really." She smiled.

**-x-x-x-**

Kurama looked at her curiously, but didn't press the matter. He could smell the lie on her, and if it was Hiei who had said something to her, she probably wouldn't be telling anyone. He had a way of threatening people into silence.

"Would you like me to give her a bath and put her to bed?"

"I'm going to make her some food first, then you can."

"Then I'll be upstairs, I'm going to do my homework and get in some reading. Just knock on my door when you are done feeding her and I'll get her ready for bed."

Kagome nodded and waited for him to leave before walking to a window and peering curiously out. _'I wonder if I was just imagining things. He moved so quickly, he's not human, that is obvious enough. A demon...perhaps...? No, I don't believe in demons, but then, maybe...it isn't like I've ever had proof that they __**don't**__ exist. Still...'_ She sighed and shook her head, _'Whatever he might be, I will trust him, until he gives me a reason not to.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four, I went ahead and split chapters one and two up, so I hope this doesn't confuse anyone! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. A Step Towards the Truth

_**BABY-IN-A-BOX!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**Would you have thought it true, had a small child come up to you, and said with a smile so bright and sweet, a child have I with small hands and feet, for you I'll trust to keep.**

**On my birthday, I received a mysterious box outside of my home; a letter written in smooth curves, 'Watch over our little Tsukiko with love and tenderness. Love, Mama and Papa' to open that box and see a baby...I was only 12 years old...now what!**

**Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (It's been decided! ^.^)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Family**

**Rating: T – M (May contain Mature content in later chapters, probably not.)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Day Two: A Step Towards the Truth**_

_**Kagome: Just a step? How far do I need to go till I get the full truth?**_

_**Kurama: The first step is usually the hardest one to take.**_

_**Hiei: Hn...**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Maybe it was my talk with Hiei the night before, but I felt weird now when talking to Shuichi. Maybe I just shouldn't have talked him. No; not talking things out never solved anything. I guess today will bring many strange and crazy things, but I wonder how much longer I am to look after this baby..._

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome, are you awake?"_

Kagome was sitting on her bed with Tsukiko lying asleep beside her. "Yeah,"

The door opened a little and Shuichi stepped in, "I'm going out for some time, I won't be home probably till late. This will probably be for a couple of months. I just called to tell my mom that I was accepted into a school abroad...ah..."

"You lied, didn't you."

Shuichi frowned, "I did; I do what I need to do to keep my mother safe."

"Lying does nothing to protect."

"Telling her the truth would put her in a coma."

"...I see. Will you tell me the truth?"

Shuichi looked at her for a moment before bowing, "I'm sorry, I need to go."

Kagome watched him leave and frowned. "...I'll play detective then!" She picked the baby up into her arms and was quick to pull on her shoes before vacating the house. She couldn't see Shuichi anywhere. He was completely gone. _'I was only a few seconds behind him!'_

Shrugging her shoulder, she started off down the sidewalk.

'_**Foolish Ningen,'**_

Once again, Kagome turned to see nobody behind her, "...Hiei?"

_Kagome looked at the baby in her arms and narrowed her eyes, 'Hiei?'_

'_**Hn...So you figured it out.'**_

Kagome felt her eyes widen and tightened her hold a bit on the baby in her arms. _'...not possible...'_

'_**Not impossible.'**_

'_You're a mind reader?'_

'_**I believe the word you are looking for is telepath.'**_

Kagome nodded blankly, _'Are you with Shuichi?'_

'_**...hn.'**_

'_Where are you! I don't want to be in the dark anymore! I want to know more, Hiei...please!'_

'_**...you can find us...you have Miko energy, do you not?'**_

'_Miko...you mean...YOUR A DEMON?!'_

'_**You're quick.'**_

Kagome frowned, _'No need for sarcasm.' _Kagome closed her eyes and tried to remember something that her grandmother had tried to teach her. She could hardly recall a memory. "...how...do I find them?"

'_**Concentrate, think of nothing but the energy in your own body. You will feel a warmth in you abdomen, when you do, let it go. It will be like a map of the city as it guides you to the shining lights around you.'**_

'_Sh-shining lights?'_

She got no reply back, but went on with what he'd told her all the same.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei stood in the forest with Kurama and Kuwabara. Late last night, they had discovered in two months' time, a tournament would be taking place. The Dark Tournament, to be exact. While Kurama was playing with the stupid one, he was awaiting a visitor that he had yet to inform Kurama of. He figured; why not let the girl learn more...if she was so willing, and if she could find them on her own. He had sensed the purifying energies in her when he first met her, which had been his initial reason for not wanting to help her, but the talk the other night with the girl had made him curious about her.

"Oi, Shorty, what are you looking off all weird like for?"

Hiei turned a raised brow to the orange haired 'buffoon' as he liked to refer to the human. "What does it matter to you, pay attention or you'll be removing thorns from your backside." He scoffed as Kuwabara ducked the thorn whip just in time to form his spirit sword.

"He's right though, Hiei. You seem oddly distracted."

"Worry about yourself, fox."

Kurama didn't care to argue, he continued to lash dangerously out at Kuwabara who continued to try and block each strike.

Hiei felt her arrival and gave her a look as Kurama suddenly flipped backwards and landed on his feet. "You made it."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy! You could have...I don't know, given me a heads up that I was going to be digging my way through a forest!"

"I think I helped plenty, Ningen."

"Hiei! What's the meaning of this?" Kurama turned to see his short demon friend smirking.

"She said she wanted to know the truth, she wanted to know more. I told her more...and she is prepared to learn the truth...she found us on her own."

"No doubt with your guidance."

Hiei didn't bother responding to Kurama; instead, he turned back to Kagome who was looking at the whip in Kurama's hand.

"Take it in Ningen, you know what he is."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five, I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
